


A Hero's Duty

by Selador



Series: Sel's Prompt Fills and Other Ficlets [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Sex Interruptus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador
Summary: Nyx gets called for his job at the worst times.





	A Hero's Duty

**Author's Note:**

> spectralsleuth asked: "Oh man promnyx prompts? Both of them being very bad at dates; prompto because he’s a giant goober, Nyx because he’s never had a relationship matter/ worried about fucking it up/ THAT BAD NYX LUCK. Eventually another kingsglaive/Ignis/fucking Cor gives them advice/sets them up"
> 
> ... looking back on this prompt, i realized i didn't actually do any of this. huh. welp.

“Ulric,” the Captain says over the phone. “We got a mission. Be ready at the gates in an hour.” **  
**

Nyx grits his teeth as Prompto slides back in him with slightly more force than he normally uses. “Understood, sir.”

A pause. “You alright, Ulric? Sound a bit strained.”

“Fine,” Nyx says in a voice that is certainly very strained and not at all reassuring.

“… Are you sick?” Drautos asks.

“No,” Nyx says. “Hour. Gate. See you.”

Drautos doesn’t reply for a minute, and Nyx can not hang up on his captain. “Fine, Ulric.”

And then he mercifully hangs up.

“Godammit,” Nyx mutters, throwing his phone to the floor.

Prompto’s fingers tighten around his hips, and as he pulls out for another thrust, he asks, “You need to go again?”

“Fuck me, but yeah,” Nyx says. He groans. Prompto sighs and pulls out and rolls away, leaving Nyx empty and cold. “Ugh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Prompto says, smiling a bit. “Gotta do what you gotta do, you know?”

“Yeah, but… I’m sorry.” Nyx leans forwards to give him a kiss, and Prompto sweetly kisses him back.

“Go save the world, hero,” Prompto says, pushing his shoulders a bit when he lingers in bed.


End file.
